Beauty In Goodbye
by SweetestSymphony
Summary: A series of Lancitty oneshots and songfics. Covers many genres, so leaving as general.
1. Nobody Wins

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or **_**Nobody Wins**_**.**

--

"But I love you."

"It's just not enough."

"You used to say that our love would always be enough."

"I thought it would be. I was naïve then. I thought a lot of things were possible when there is no chance of them happening."

"So this is goodbye?"

"I'm sorry." She reached up to brush a tear from her eye. She really had loved this man deeply. She still did. Even though her heart was breaking, she knew what she had to do.

"Well, then, goodbye." He leaned in to give her one last kiss.

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll never forget you."

"Me neither, Kit." With this, he walked away. He had known that this was coming eventually. Her team was her life. Dating someone who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. meant that there were secrets kept from her team. There were secrets kept from her. It was something they had fought over many times and never resolved. It had finally been enough to tear them apart.

They both knew that this had been coming. They had steeled themselves for it. The when had been unknown, but both knew it was inevitable. They weren't destined to be together. They were too different, deep down.

_Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong  
Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight than walk away_

Both fought strongly for what they believed. Neither were wrong in their beliefs, but neither were completely right either. They were both proud of themselves and it shone through in every way. Much more similarity than this, they didn't have.

As much as she had thought he was a hood during their younger years, she knew that he belonged on the other side. He should be protecting, not terrorizing. His love of fighting would have helped him immensely if he had joined their side for more than a few hours. However, it would have meant learning to walk away when necessary.

_What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought that we'd come to this_

Kitty had thought that the Brotherhood's detachment from everything would make it an incredibly lonely place. They lived together, yet each member always seemed lonely, somehow. Now that they were over, he really didn't have anybody. His willingness to walk away after she broke it off showed her how much he really cared. He hadn't tried to fight it, rather had just accepted it, as he did in extreme situations where he had no control.

Kitty felt tears threatening again, but she pushed them back. She had tried everything she knew to save them, to save him. They were just too far gone. Nothing she had done had made a difference. No matter how much she tried to avoid this, it became inevitable. She really had thought they'd be able to work it out._  
_  
_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)  
_

She knew that it had been no good to try anymore. They were done. This would leave them available to find someone they could be with completely. Or so Kitty told herself. She had to see something good, something beautiful in this or she would lose it.

To be honest, she was tired of it all. He was constantly pushing her away. Every time she was with him, it seemed like she would come alive only to die a little. It was way too dark for her. She couldn't take it. It was too many reasons for things to go wrong. Too man reasons that would end with tears and a broken heart.

_Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost don't recognize  
The person now that you, you claim to be  
Don't know when to stop, or where to start  
You're just so caught up in who you are  
Now you're far too high for me to see  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this  
_

Lance had watched her eyes to see if she was really telling him what she was feeling. She had been. The sad truth was that she had lost him. Not just broken up, they could both deal with that, but she had caused him to lose who he was. In his helping the X-Men, he had forgotten his true self.

She claimed to be a protector of justice. The only problem was the fine line between justice and injustice. The X-Men had crossed that line several times and never realized it. They were always trying to fix the injustices that they had accidentally created more injustice.

Lance had once asked her if she knew who she was. Her proud answer had been 'Of course. I'm an X-Man.' That was how she defined herself. One of the good guys that were occasionally above the law. They had been credited with saving the world and were looked up to. Nothing like the sacred girl he had met that remembered what it was like to be one of the little people.

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)  
_

Lance knew from past experience that you could take a goodbye two ways: as an ending or as a new beginning. He didn't know which this was, but he desperately hoped for a new beginning. They were at an end and he hoped that he would look back and see it as a good thing several years down the road.

_You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't - it's too late to take it there  
_

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins_

_(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)_

_Nobody wins_


	2. Living Our Love Song

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or **_**Livin' Our Love Song**_**.**

--

_Baby when I look at you__  
With your hair fallin' down and your baby blues__  
Standing there across the room  
I get so lost in the way you move_

Lance's eyes focused in on the petite brunette moving around in the kitchen of their house. Her hair was falling out of the loose ponytail she had thrown it into that morning. Her faded blue jeans clung to her and the tight top showed off her slight curves. He sat at the table, just watching the girl he had fallen in love with so many years before. She saw him watching and came over to sit with him. She settled herself on his lap and he wrapped his around her small form.

_It makes me reminisce  
Back ten years ago on a night like this  
Teary eyed as you took my hand  
And I told you that I'd be your man_

Lance smiled down at her and thought back to the night he had proposed. It had been almost ten years since he had told Kitty that he couldn't live without her. She cried and nearly tackled him when she gave him her answer. His smile grew bigger at the memory.

_So many things have come  
So many things have gone  
One thing that's stayed the same  
Is our loves still growing strong_

Their lives had changed so much since that night. They now had two kids, Christina, a three-year-old girl, and Tommy, a five-year-old boy. Magneto had died trying to protect his fellow mutants during an anti-mutant riot after Christina was born. Jean and Scott had gotten married and now had two kids that they shared custody of.Rogue and Remy had moved to Louisiana so their daughter could be raised down South like they had been. Logan had left the Institute for a while to figure out his life. The New Recruits were full fledged X-Men and had taken the places of the X-Men that had moved away.

The one thing that had pretty much stayed the same was Lance and Kitty' love for each other. They were both willing to die to save the other. All the years people had disapproved of their relationship had made them stronger.

_Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist  
Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess  
People said it would never work out  
Living our dreams we shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Living our love song_

"I love you," Lance said softly.

"I love you too."

Everyone had given their relationship a year. Some didn't figure that it would last that long. Some days Lance was even surprised that they had lasted this long. After all, what kind of a princess marries an ex-hood? But he knew it was because of the love that they shared. It was a dream come true.

He loved when they would have X-Men reunions and everyone would wonder what happened. Jean and Scott, the perfect couple had fallen apart. But the problem ridden couple had stayed together.  
_  
Oh darling would you look at me  
With my heart beating fast and my shaking knees  
It's pretty hard to believe After all these years I still need you this badly_

Lance and Kitty headed out to the deck. Lance wrapped her in his arms, shocked when he could feel his knees shaking slightly. Being close to her made his heart race. It still amazed him how much he needed her. Just seeing her made his day better.

_You're dancing in my arms  
With a spotlight moon in a sea of stars  
Oh girl we've come so far  
Everything I want is everything that you are_

Lance started to softly sway with the music being carried on the wind. The full moon shone down on them, illuminating the couple who were completely lost in each other. Kitty sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Lance couldn't help but think how this was all he wanted from life. He had a family that cared about him and that he cared deeply about. He had the love of a good woman and the support of his friends. Even without everything, as long as he had Kitty, ha had the world.

_Just want to lay you down  
Say I love you without a sound  
I think you know what I'm talking about_

Lance looked down at Kitty and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She looked up and he gave her a suggestive look. Kitty laughed and led the way back inside the house.

_Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist  
Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess  
People said it would never work out  
Living our dreams and shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Living our love song_

_It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Just living our love song_


End file.
